Eu Pensava Que Tinha Uma Vida Perfeita
by Cassia18
Summary: Imagine que sua vida é perfeita, você tem uma casa perfeita, uma mãe maravilhosa só que ela decidi se casar com o pai dos garotos que você mais odeia na vida. O que fazer? Aceitar ou Impedir ?   Só lendo para descobrir..
1. Chapter 1

**Eu Pensei Que Tinha Uma Vida Perfeita**

Imagine que sua vida é perfeita, você tem uma casa perfeita, uma mãe maravilhosa só que ela decidi se casar com o pai dos garotos que você mais odeia na vida. O que fazer? Aceitar ou Impedir ?

Só lendo para descobrir..

**Prologo**

Bella POV

Eu me chamo Isabella Swan, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella, tenho 17 anos e moro com minha mãe Esme e minhas irmãs Alice e Rosalie . Era tudo perfeito até quando minha mãe resolveu se casar com Carlisle Cullen. Ele é pai dos idiotas do Jasper, Emmett e Edward, eles são os idiotas da escola, a gente se detesta desde que nos conhecemos. E agora eu quero destruir esse casamento. Se eu não destruir esse casamento eu não me chamo Isabella Swan.

Edward POV

Eu me chamo Edward Cullen, tenho 17 anos e moro com meu pai Carlisle e meus irmãos Jasper e Emmett . Minha vida estava perfeita, até que meu pai disse que iria se casar com Esme Swan. Ela é mãe das patricinhas Alice, Rosalie e Bella, elas são as maiores patricinhas da escola, nos detestamos desde pequenos. Se eu não destruir esse casamento eu não me chamo Edward Cullen.

**Capitulo 1**

Bella POV

Eu estava com muita raiva por que minha mãe inventou de dar um jantar para os Cullen, e eu e minhas irmãs vamos destruir esse casamento, eles não podem ficar juntos por que senão nossa vida vai ser um inferno.

Minha mãe sempre soube que nos odiamos os três bobocas Cullen, a gente sempre contava tudo o que acontecia com a gente na escola, eu estava no meu quarto e escutei os gritos da Alice:

— Mãe, por favor não se case com aquele Cullen. – Alice falou desesperada.

— Filha, nem adianta vim de conversa, eu vou me casar com ele sim. – minha mãe disse decidida.

— Mas mãe..

— Nada de mas.. Alice.. E acabou o assunto. – Minha estava nervosa já.

Eu chamei Alice e Rose para contar meu plano, e elas logo se animaram.

— Olha meninas a gente vai fingir que está aceitando o casamento da mamãe.

— Só que vamos armar contra tudo que eles tentarem fazer.

— Eu estou adorando suas ideias Bella, e o que vamos fazer hoje a noite? – Alice já queria começar logo o plano.

— A noite a gente conversa e decide o que vai fazer. Meninas temos que nos arrumar para o jantar.

— É mesmo Bella, vamos avisar a mamãe e depois vamos.

Eu fui para o meu quarto me arrumar me produzir para ir ao salão e depois compras, eu adoro fazer compras ainda mais com minhas irmãs, é estamos em Nova York e aqui é cheio de lojas que tem roupas lindas, e todos os dias fazemos compras.

Desci as escadas e chamei minhas irmãs e falei para mamãe:

— Mãe, eu e as meninas achamos melhor aceitar o seu casamento de vez, por sabemos que a senhora não vai mudar de ideia, então é isso. – eu disse isso meio com medo da mamãe desconfiar.

— Que ótimo meninas, vocês não sabem como eu fico feliz em saber disso. – ela veio perto de nós e nos abraçou, é ruim mentir para ela, mas é para o bem dela, depois que ela se separar do Carlisle vai ver que assim foi melhor.

— Mãe já está bom, a gente vai pro salão e depois escolher a roupa pra hoje a noite.

— Meninas não demorem, vocês disseram que ia me arrumar.

— Vai ser rapidinho mãe, não se preocupe. – Rosalie disse.

Saímos no carro da Alice o Porshe Amarelo, e fomos direto para o salão.

Edward POV

Eu acordei muito mal-humorado depois da briga que tive com meu pai, eu fiquei falando para ele não se casar com a Esme e ele brigou comigo, eu sei que me intrometi num assunto que não me diz respeito, mas ele não pode se casar com a Esme.

Até o Jasper que é quieto não quer que nosso pai se case, é vai ser difícil tirar da cabeça dele essa ideia de se casar.

Eu disse a meu pai que não ia ir nesse jantar, aí que ele surtou, me disse que se a gente não fosse, ele não pagaria mais nossas contas e que teríamos que trabalhar.

E eu não sei fazer nada, estamos no colégio ainda. E já conhecemos as filhas da Esme e sempre aprontamos com ela na escola e agora vamos aprontar com elas aqui em casa.

Eu chamei meus irmãos para armar um plano:

— Jasper , Emmett. – eles vieram correndo.

— Que foi mano. –os dois falaram juntos.

— Olha eu não vou deixar nosso pai se casar com a Esme, por isso vamos armar nesse jantar.

— Boa ideia irmão, mas então a gente vai nesse jantar. –falou o Emmett.

— É isso vai ser um sacrifício, ter que aturar aquelas patricinhas.

— Que tal a gente aprontar com aquelas patricinhas também? – Dessa vez foi Jasper, e que ótima ideia.

— Eu acho ótimo essa ideia, vocês cuidam da ideia contra elas, e eu penso em contra a Esme.

Depois dessa conversa cada um foi para o seu quarto e eu fiquei pensando e imaginando o que eu ia fazer para aprontar com a Esme.

Esme POV

Eu contei para as meninas que eu iria me casar com o Carlisle Cullen, quando elas ouviram o sobrenome começou o escândalo, eu já imaginava que elas não iam aceitar.

Desde novas elas detestam os filhos do Carlisle e sempre me contavam o que eles faziam com elas, mas elas também aprontavam com eles e agora que estão todos adolescentes eu pensei que fossem aceitar, mas não elas estão fazendo birra, para mim não me casar.

Mas hoje de manhã elas vieram me falar que estão aceitando o meu casamento, espero que seja verdade e que elas não aprontem nada nesse jantar, por que elas vão se ver comigo.

Eu sou medica e conheci Carlisle no hospital, ele é um medico também. No começo éramos só amigos, mas com o passar do tempo eu me apaixonei pelo Carlisle, mas eu não contei nada.

Depois de uns 2 ou 3 meses ele pediu pra sair comigo, e eu aceitei. E depois desse encontro viramos namorados, e agora ele me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei, marcamos o casamento para daqui 1 mês. Espero que as meninas se entendam com os filhos do Carlisle.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Bella POV

Eu e minhas irmãs estamos voltando para a casa, e eu nem acredito que isso era verdade, eu preferiria que fosse um sonho e que logo eu iria acordar, mas eu sei que isso não vai acontecer.

A gente vai arrumar a mamãe, e eu vou arrumar o cabelo, a Alice vai fazer as unhas e Rose a maquiagem.

Terminamos de arrumar nossa mãe e fomos nos arrumar, mas eu estava meio que sem animo de começar a armar, eu estava muito triste com tudo o que aconteceu, de repente eu escutei a campainha tocando e desci correndo e era o Jacob, ele é meu namorado já faz 1 ano, mas eu não amo ele, eu apenas gosto.

Eu convidei ele para vim no jantar também, por que não queria encarar isso sozinha, eu estou muito desanimada com tudo isso.

— Bella você esta triste, por que? – ele me perguntou.

— Ai Jacob, eu nem acredito que isso vai acontecer, que minha mãe vai se casar com o Carlisle, eu pedi pra ela desisti mas ela nem me ouviu.

— Bella, a sua mãe gosta do Carlisle, e eu acho que ela não vai largar dele.

— Eu sei disso, eu percebi que depois que ela começou a namorar com ele, ele esta mais feliz.

— Então Bella porque você não aceita?

— Jacob, eu aceitaria se aqueles idiotas não fosse filhos do Carlisle.

— Você decide o que faz Bella.

Eu acho que o Jacob é um amigo e não e um namorado, mas eu me sinto bem com ele.

Já estava escurecendo e esta quase na hora daqueles idiotas chegarem aqui, e foi só eu pensar isso que a campainha tocou, e minha mãe foi atender e minhas irmãs apareceram na sala correndo.

E minha mãe mandou a gente se levantar para poder nos apresentar.

Edward POV

Eu estava com muita raiva por que meu pai me obrigou a vir a essa droga de jantar, sei lá eu não ligaria se meu pai se casasse com outra pessoa, mas tinha que ser logo a mãe daquelas patricinhas.

Eu também nem entendo por que essa implicância com a que a gente tem um com o outro, nem me lembro como tudo começou, mas isso nem importa agora, meu pai disso para a gente ser gentil com a Esme.

Entramos dentro da casa da Esme e eu achei bem bonita a casa, nada exagerado, bem simples e bem aconchegante.

Meu pai começou a falar:

— Esme, esses são meus filhos Emmett, Jasper e Edward. – Ele falou apontando pra gente.

— Eles são lindos meu amor.

— E essas são minhas meninas Rosalie, Alice e Isabella. – Ela apresentou como se a gente não se conhecesse.

— Crianças que vocês irem conversar.

E eles sairam de perto da gente, a Esme foi mostrar a casa dele para o meu pai, e ficamos nós 6 aqui na sala, a gente nem olhava na cara um do outro, mas de repente a Bella falou:

— Olha eu não quero fazer amizades com vocês, mas eu não quero que minha mãe se case e sei que vocês também não querem, e então o que acha da gente se unir para a gente separar eles?

Eu não sabia o que dizer, pelo visto elas também não queriam que esse casamento acontecesse, eu não sei se seria uma boa ideia da gente se unir, a gente se odeia e além do mais isso só ia dar mais briga, mais eu acho que não custa tentar.

— É então a gente se uni para acabar com essa palhaçada. – falei.

— O que vamos fazer hoje?

Essa eu queria ver, o que vamos aprontar? Eu pensei em estragar a comida mas eu estou com uma baita fome.

— Olha eu pensei da gente começar a discutir bem na hora do jantar e estragar tudo. –eu disse.

— Ficamos lá tramando o que íamos fazer quando eu comecei a prestar atenção na Bella, ela está linda como sempre, eu devo estar louco né, eu achando essa patricinha bonita, mas pra falar a verdade ela esta linda.

Mas eu É pode ser mas, quem tiver outra ideia é só falar. – eu falei.

acho que ela merecia coisa melhor do que aquele babaca do Jacob Black, odeio ele também, nós já ate brigamos na escola, e meu pai também não combina muito com o pai do Jacob.

E de repente meu pai veio ate nos e falou que o jantar já esta pronto, e que já iria ser servido, levantamos e fomos todos para a mesa.

Bella POV

Eu estava tão desesperada para que isso acabasse logo, e que isso fosse só um pesadelo. Eu não acredito que eu Isabella Swan estava fazendo parceria com os Cullen, isso é inacreditável, se me dissessem que isso ia acontecer eu ia rir da cara da pessoa.

Agora estamos todos na mesa e eu não sabia como começar a bagunça, o Jacob me disse que não gostou do jeito que o Edward estava me olhando, que se ele continuasse me olhando ia quebrar a cara dele.

Tive uma ideia vou irritar o Jacob, e ele claro vai quebrar a cara do Edward, olha acabo com o jantar e ainda vejo o Edward apanhar, vou começar meu plano agora.

— Jacob eu vi o Edward olhando para mim de novo e ainda ele me mandou um beijo. –falei no ouvido do Jacob.

— Ele vai se ver comigo.

Ele se levantou e todos ficaram olhando para ele e de repente ele foi na direção do Edward, e eu já sabia o que ia acontecer, estava me segurando para não rir, sabia que o Edward vai se dar mal.


	3. Chapter 3

O Castigo

Bella POV

Eu sabia que ia me divertir agora, e o Edward ia se dar mal.

O Jacob foi ate o Edward e o segurou pelo colarinho da blusa e lhe deu um murro na cara, o Edward deu um murro na cara do Jacob também e aí começou a briga, Jasper e Emmett tentando separar os dois e acabou o jantar.

E depois de tudo o Jacob estava todo quebrado e o Edward mais ainda, ai todo mundo levantou da mesa e eu fui cuidar do Jacob, e falei pra ele ir que minha esta uma fera com ele, e ele foi e que ele iria vim me ver amanhã.

Minha mãe veio ate a mim e me disse o que aconteceu, eu falei que o Jacob estava com ciúmes por que ele viu o Edward olhando para mim, e ai o sangue de ferveu. Minha falou que isso não é motivo para briga e que estragaram o jantar dela, ela estava muito triste.

O Edward veio ate mim e eu ri da cara dele, ele estava com um bife no olho, ele me olhou e falou:

— Por que o Jacob veio brigar comigo?

— Ele me falou que você estava olhando para mim, e ele sentiu ciúmes e quis quebrar a sua cara.

— Mas eu nem olhei para você, e o que você cochichou no ouvido dele?

E agora, eu teria que contar a verdade, eu estava me segurando para não rir dele.

— Eu sabia que o Jacob é meio esquentado, e eu resolvi falar que você olhou para mim e me mandou um beijo, ai você já sabe o que aconteceu.

— Você esta louca quando que eu mandei um beijo para você, se enxerga garota. Então eu apanhei a toa?

— Mas a gente conseguiu acabar com o jantar, e agora só falta separar eles.

Eu não estava gostando do jeito que ele estava me olhando, sei parecia que ele ia me matar com um olhar.

— Você fez aquilo só para o Jacob me bater né, eu te conheço e não adianta disfarçar isso vai ter troco. – ele falou isso e saiu de perto de mim.

A Alice e Rosalie vieram pro meu lado e não estavam entendendo nada, aí eu expliquei que aquilo foi um plano meu para acabar com o jantar e ainda ver o Edward apanhar, elas estavam rindo muito e minha mãe olhou para a gente com uma cara de quem estava muito brava e eu sabia que a gente ia ficar de castigo.

E o Carlisle foi embora e levou os babacas embora e o jantar não aconteceu, e eu estava subindo as escadas e minha mãe falou:

— Aonde você vai mocinha, a gente tem muito que conversar. – Eu sabia que tinha me ferrado.

Edward POV

Eu estou com tanta raiva dessa patricinha, eu queria era quebrar a cara dela, mas como eu não posso tenho que fazer outra coisa, mas eu estou com tanta dor no meu olho quando eu me olhei no espelho, meu olho estava horrível roxo, eu queria matar aquela Bella.

Mas pra falar a verdade eu olhei para a Bella sim, mas ela inventou que havia mandado um beijo pra ela, eu Edward Cullen mandado um beijo para Isabella Swan, NUNCA só se eu estivesse mesmo louco ou bêbado.

Mas por outro lado o jantar não aconteceu e meu pai deve estar uma fera comigo, e olha que eu não fiz nada, cheguei em casa estava indo para o meu quarto meu pai me chama e fala:

— Edward Cullen eu avisei você e agora isso que vocês fizeram vai ter consequências.

— Mas pai eu não tive culpe de nada o que aconteceu. –eu estou sentindo que eu vou me ferrar.

— O que você tinha que mexer com a namorada dele? Tem tanta menina solteira. –meu pai pirou né.

— Pai você esta louco? Eu não olhei para a Bella, aquele Jacob está louco e briguei sei saber por que.

— Se eu descobrir que foi armação tudo isso vocês vão se ver comigo, os 3 me ouviram.

— Esta bom pai. –nos três falamos juntos.

Eu resolvi subi para o meu quarto e quando vou fechar a porta meus irmãos entram juntos, e começam a me perguntar o que tinha acontecido para o Jacob querer brigar comigo.

Eu expliquei tudo e eles morreram de rir da minha cara e eu os expulsei do meu quarto, mas eles me perguntaram se eu não ia me vingar, e eu disse claro, eu não ia deixar barato o que aquela patricinha fez comigo.

Eu vou aprontar pra aquela patricinha, e ela vai se arrepender de ter mexido comigo.

Eu agora vou dormi agora e amanhã eu vou pensar no que vou fazer com aquela louca da Bella, eu me deitei e não estava conseguindo dormi, e fiquei pensando em tudo o que aconteceu no meu dia hoje, eu nem acredito que eu achei que a Bella estava bonita, eu nunca havia reparado nela, mas hoje eu reparei e sei que ela é linda.

Eu tenho que parar de pensar na Bella, o que está acontecendo comigo, eu sempre estive do lado dela na escola, nos conhecemos desde pequenos e eu comecei a reparar nela agora e eu que sempre a odiei, mas agora ela não sai da minha cabeça.

Demorou um bom tempo e dormi.

Bella POV

Minha mãe me chamou e eu tive que voltar para sala e ela estava com uma cara horrível, e eu sabia o que ia acontecer ia ser castigo na certa, mas agora não tinha como voltar a trás e nem queria por que eu consegui o que tanto queria acabar com esse jantar e agora só faltar eles terminar.

— Meninas vocês acabaram com o meu jantar e agora vão ficar de castigo.

Alice interrompeu ela e falou:

— Mãe a gente não fez nada, foi o Jacob com o Edward que brigaram. – Alice falou.

— Não interessa quem foi, mas isso é por causa da Bella, eu sei que ela que armou.

Eu estava horrorizada, eu ia levar culpa por tudo o que aconteceu, eu nem briguei com ninguém dessa vez, eu só dei um empurrãozinho para o Jacob batesse no Edward e com isso acabasse o jantar.

— Mãe eu não fiz nada, quem brigou foi o Jacob, e a senhora sabe disso.

— Bella na hora da briga eu vi você morrendo de rir, se não soubesse de nada você se assustaria e por isso vocês vão ficar sem cartão de credito por um mês.

— Mãe você não pode fazer isso, como eu vou ir ao shopping fazer compras, eu vou morrer se eu não fazer compras mãe.

— Alice eu posso fazer isso e vou fazer sim, e você vai conseguir sobreviver sim, você tem muitas roupas.

— Assunto encerrado e amanhã quero os cartões de vocês lá no meu quarto.

Eu e minhas irmãs subimos para nossos quartos e Alice estava uma fera comigo, eu não posso fazer nada.

**N/A: Meus amores por favor comentem preciso saber o que vocês estão achando...**

**Não aceito xingamentos, apenas criticas construtivas...**

**Se comentarem posto um capítulo por dia, pelo menos 6 comentários...**

**Tenho 14 ou 15 capítulos prontos e vou postar um por dia depois vai ser 2 vezes por semana.**

**Comentem...**


End file.
